


Prompt Fill: Kryptonian Accupressure

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Post-Coitus Interruptus, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: Okay,maybepicking the lock on the bunk was a little extreme. But the CADMUS mole had cracked! J’onn had worked him over mentally and he’d folded! Given that they had the location of a CADMUS facility, now, he’d havethoughtthat Alex would want to know. She’s been kind of on edge this whole case.He doesn’t really know what he expected to find. But it definitely wasn't this.





	Prompt Fill: Kryptonian Accupressure

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt "(54 - Secret Relationship) and (60 - Poorly Timed Confession) for Kara/Alex, if you please"
> 
> Vaguely implied ABO. You can take it or leave it, up to you. :P Either way, I like to think that when Alex is massively stressed out and snappy, Kara likes to press her gently-but-firmly against solid flat objects (like walls and beds, and also maybe counters) until Alex relaxes. And sometimes there's penetration involved.

Okay, _maybe_ picking the lock on the bunk was a little extreme. But the CADMUS mole had cracked! J’onn had worked him over mentally and he’d folded! Given that they had the location of a CADMUS facility, now, he’d have _thought_ that Alex would want to know. She’s been kind of on edge this whole case. 

He doesn’t blame her, either—after the shock that was her dad betraying her, running off with the alien registry… he’d be a little single-minded, too. He understands needing to get away. 

He also may be a little annoyed that she shoved him up against a wall earlier when he wasn't "getting results fast enough", and now, _now_ she decides to disappear and be un-findable, when they're planning the op? 

He doesn’t really know what he expected to find. Certainly not Alex laying on her stomach in a bunk looking half-asleep and blissed-out, with Kara on top of her. 

Both of them are watching the door looking about ready to fry the person who came through it—literally and figuratively—but the moment Kara realizes it's Winn, she lets her heat vision drop. 

“Ugh, _Winn_. What _is_ it?” 

Winn gapes. “What… ? are you… ?” 

“Accupressure.” Kara looks at him in a tone of voice that dares him to question her. 

“What?” 

“Kryptonian accupressure, Winn.” 

“… Are you naked?” 

“It’s traditional for both participants to be naked.” 

His mouth works. “Accupressure.” 

“Come in and close the goddamn door, Schott.” Alex grumbles. Her voice is low and sleepy and a good deal more relaxed than when he saw her last. 

Yeah, he just _bets_ she’s feeling more relaxed. _“Kryptonian accupressure”_. Honestly. 

He's not jealous, or anything. 

As he steps closer and closes the door, he notices a… scent. Somewhat distinctive. Latex. And… something he does not want to think about, when it comes to either of them. 

“Out with it, Winn.” 

Winn tries to surreptitiously rub his sleeve over his nose. “Um. Uh— Oh! He cracked. The mole cracked. We have a location for the base. Wanted to let you know.” 

Kara brightens. “Really? That’s great news!” 

“Yeah! Yeah, I thought so. Um, they’re starting to plan what course of action they want to take. They… kind of need you.” 

Kara almost moves, and then hesitates. “Fifteen minutes.”

“What?”

“We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” 

“Um… why?” 

“Accupressure.”

“Um, but you’re not, like, attached anywhere, right?” 

“ _Winn!_ ”

“Right, right, sorry, my bad. Um, I’m just gonna leave this here with you—“ He lays the tablet on a footlocker that’s been dragged up next to the bed to serve as a stand for—one of their computers—trying very hard not to look at either of them. Or breathe. “—And you can look it over while you’re recovering from your, uh, session.” 

Alex fumbles in the direction of the table. Kara picks up the tablet and sets it on the pillow in front of her, and presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. Alex doesn’t even seem fazed, let alone murderous. 

This is… Winn is starting to feel a bit like he tripped and fell down a rabbit hole. He starts to back out of the room, relieved when he gets a whiff of non-condom-scented air. 

“Lock the door on your way out.” Alex grunts. 

“Yep. Definitely. Yes ma’am. Will do.”


End file.
